


Pool Party

by StarsEncrusted



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted
Summary: The promised pool party. lol. How should I express my longing for Diavolo? I decided to do it by writing a oneshot about Solomon. Spoilers for lesson 50.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihixD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihixD/gifts), [ElizabethMaddington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMaddington/gifts).



> This oneshot is inspired by my readers. Ever since you mentioned the pool party, I kept thinking about it, and this is the result. I tried to fit all the characters in, although some of them ended up hogging the spotlight, as they tend to. Rated M for Mammon. And Asmodeus. And Beelzebub...

At Serenity Manor...

I am standing by the pool, lost in thought.

It's quiet here. Right now, the demon brothers are all out. And they rarely come to the pool anyway, since winter only just turned to spring, and it's too cold to swim.

I don't even know why I came here myself. I was simply drawn here, and now I find myself unable to leave this place.

A demon's face flashes through my mind.

???: Fond memories?

MC: !

I jump and turn around.

Solomon stands here, watching me thoughtfully.

MC: ...How long have you been here?

Solomon: I've just arrived.

Solomon: We have a lesson scheduled for today, and you're half an hour late.

MC: !

Oh, no. I've stood here in a daze for too long, and forgot about the passage of time.

MC: I'm sorry. You should've messaged me instead of coming here personally.

Solomon: I came here in person because I wanted to see for myself what got you so mesmerized that you would even be late for our lesson.

Solomon: Normally, you're never late.

Solomon: I suspected that you might have gotten lost in your fantasies again, and you're daydreaming somewhere.

Solomon: And sure enough, I find you standing here, with a dreamy smile on your face. This is **exactly as I suspected**.

This is bad. I've really messed up this time.

I have a very ominous feeling, but there's nothing I can do now except apologize and hope for the best.

MC: Master, I didn't mean to be late. I... spaced out.

I'm worried that he's going to ask me what, or who, I was daydreaming about, which I **really** don't want to divulge.

MC: Let's leave this place and start our lesson, all right?

Solomon doesn't reply. Instead, he turns to look at the pool.

Solomon: That's a big pool.

Don't tell me that he contemplates drowning me in it as an act of vengeance?

Well, if he's going to be satisfied with just that, then I have no complaints.

MC: Yeah, it's pretty big.

Solomon: Is anyone planning to use it today?

MC: I don't think so. The water's freezing. It wouldn't be comfortable to swim in.

Solomon: This is perfect. I won't have to arrange a venue for our lesson.

Solomon: We can use this pool here. I'll message Lucifer and let him know about this.

My worst suspicions are being confirmed. I resign myself to my fate.

MC: ...Yes, Master. What should I do?

Solomon: I want you to practice your airsteps above the water surface.

Yup, my demise is getting near.

MC: I've done my airsteps a thousand times, as you instructed. But I haven't improved at all.

MC: Never mind walking on air, I can't even stand in the air for a second before I fall.

And I ended up twisting my ankles several times in the process, a failure so embarrassing that I don't want him to know of it.

Solomon: Yes, I know.

Solomon: Which is why, before you **walk on air** , you will learn how to **walk on water**.

MC: !

Solomon: The principle is exactly the same, so I won't explain it again.

Solomon: However, the water surface is visible, and denser than air, which might help you to overcome that mental hurdle.

Solomon: Once you learn how to apply the principle of airsteps to water, you'll be able to apply it to any matter, in any state or form.

Solomon: From that point, learning to fly is just a question of a single step.

I'm the one who asked Solomon to teach me how to fly. He said it was easy, which is how I knew that it was going to be extremely difficult. But I didn't expect to make no progress at all, no matter how hard I tried.

I wonder if Solomon's previous apprentice was brilliant at everything. Is that why Solomon thinks that everything should be easy to learn? Does he ever wish that he could have his previous apprentice back? Perhaps I'll never be able to live up to his expectations...

Regardless, Solomon made time for me. The least I can do is not be late.

Solomon: Considering how often you find yourself falling from the loftiest heights down to the deepest depths, learning how to fly would be a useful skill for you to gain.

Gah! He's... not wrong.

Solomon sends a message on his D.D.D.

Solomon: I asked Lucifer's permission, and he said he doesn't mind us using the pool.

Solomon: Are you ready?

Both of us turn towards the pool.

The water looks cold. It's the first day of spring, after all. There are even patches of thin ice on the surface.

MC: Master, should I catch my death of cold, I want my tombstone to say, "Here lies Solomon's least favorite apprentice, who was hated by him so much that he —"

He laughs.

Solomon: No need to waste your breath on an epitaph, especially one such inaccurate as this. Do you truly believe that mere death will be enough to sever our bond?

His eyes flash dangerously.

Solomon: Don't be naive.

MC: But I want my epitaph to bear your name!

Solomon: Flattery won't get you out of this lesson.

MC: Then, how about this one: "Here lies one whose name was writ in water"?

Solomon shakes his head.

Solomon: I have already cast a lifeguard spell on you that will prevent you from falling sick and preserve your body's functions. Your life is not going to be in danger.

Solomon: It won't stop the water from feeling **icy cold** , however.

Eep.

Solomon: For the duration of this lesson, you're not allowed to use any spells except the airstep.

Solomon sets an alarm on his D.D.D.

Solomon: Begin.

MC: "I am a dragonfly, I am a bat, I am a wild goose!"

I recite the incantation, and step off the ledge of the pool onto the water surface.

For the briefest of moments, I feel as though my foot has encountered resistance.

MC: !

But then the resistance disappears, and I plunge into the pool.

SPLASH.

The icy cold shocks my whole body.

MC: (blub!)

I struggle to resurface, my wet clothes clinging to me.

Why didn't I remove all of my clothes? It was all my arrogance. Subconsciously, I believed I would be able to succeed on my first try.

The water swirls around me, and I feel a pull.

The next instant, I find myself standing back on the floor next to Solomon. I'm dripping wet, miserable looking, and chilled to the bone.

MC: M-m-master, I w-w-want to ch-change into a s-s-swimsuit!

Solomon: All right.

There is a flash of light, and I find myself completely warm and dry. And my outfit has changed into a wetsuit.

It's too bad there is no full coverage. Clearly, Solomon doesn't want me to get too comfortable in this pool.

Solomon: Try again.

Here goes nothing!

I step onto the water surface.

Once again, I encounter a resistance under my foot. But this time, it lasts a split second longer. I can feel the spell weakening, and my foot sinks.

Just before my bare foot touches the water surface, my whole body seems to recoil from it. The memory of icy shock is still fresh in my bones.

No, it's not just my body. Something else within me is reacting to that memory. Is this my power?

It rushes through my veins, spreading outwards, and it envelops me from the outside, like a layer of clothes, like an invisible barrier.

Huh?

I'm standing in the air, just above the water surface, supported by nothing in particular.

It's a most peculiar sensation. Like standing on some invisible platform shoes.

I'm hovering in mid-air!

MC: Master, look!

I turn towards Solomon.

MC: Look, I'm **standing**!

Solomon: Yes, yes.

Solomon is smiling.

Solomon: As I thought, all you needed was a proper motivation.

Solomon: When it comes to more demanding spells, that power of yours won't respond without some degree of threat to you. We'll have to come up with some sort of permanent solution to that...

I thought Solomon was planning to torture me, but all this time, he's actually been scheming to help me.

MC: Look, I can walk!

I wobble on air, inches above the water surface, taking a few steps further towards the center of the pool.

Solomon: (nod) Very good. Next, try to —

???: Whatcha doin'?

MC: !

A sudden voice out of nowhere startles me. I lose my focus, and the spell dissolves.

SPLASH.

I plunge into the icy pool again.

MC: (blub!)

Gaah, it's cold! It's not as **COLD** as before, but it's still cold! My arms, legs, and head are all exposed to the icy water, and now it's even getting under my wetsuit —!

Solomon: Mammon, what are you doing here?

Mammon: Lucifer said somethin' about you usin' the pool here. I couldn't believe that you'd go swimmin' in such cold weather, so I came to take a look.

Solomon: We're in the middle of our lesson.

Mammon: What kinda lesson requires ya to swim in icy water?

Mammon, don't interfere!

MC: (blub, blub!)

Mammon: What's wrong? Ya can't swim, can ya?

I can swim, I was just surprised by you! My body feels numb, although I can't tell whether it's from the cold or from the failed spell recoiling at me. And I nearly inhaled a mouthful of icy water...!

Solomon: If you're curious, it's a flying lesson.

Mammon: **Flyin** '?

Mammon is asking too many questions. He's going to draw Solomon's attention. I better warn him.

MC: Mammon, don't — blub!

Mammon: I suppose it can't be helped. I'll save ya.

SPLASH.

Mammon dives into the pool. Just as he does so, I feel a familiar pull of a teleportation spell, and I find myself kneeling on the floor next to Solomon, shaking all over.

Mammon is left to climb out of the pool on his own. He doesn't fare any better than me. He's shivering, and I can hear his teeth chattering.

Solomon casts a drying-and-warming spell on me again. However, he completely ignores the shivering Mammon.

Mammon turns to me.

Mammon: C-can't ya d-do this f-for me, too?

MC: Sorry, I can't use any spells without Solomon's permission.

MC: You shouldn't interfere in my lesson. As long as Solomon is here, nothing will happen to me. But I can't promise that you won't end up hurt.

MC: Hurry up and return to the manor. You need to dry yourself and take a warm bath.

Mammon: It's o-okay, I'll just use that t-towel o-over there!

Mammon jogs off.

Haah. What's going on? Why can't Lucifer keep Mammon on a tighter leash? I don't want any of the demon brothers to become a collateral damage in my lesson.

This is troubling me. I need to focus on my airsteps completely, and I can't afford any distractions...

Solomon: Your airstep has improved, but your focus is lacking. Losing control over a spell just because you heard someone's voice...

Solomon: **You're too easily distracted by demons.**

Ouch, the truth burns.

I almost feel like diving back into the pool again, just to treat my burns with icy water.

Solomon: Focus is essential when maintaining a flying spell. You want to get to the point where you can do it continuously, without any conscious effort, **no matter the distractions**.

Solomon: You've mastered the basics of walking on air in just two attempts, which is doubtless the result of you doing your thousand airsteps homework previously.

Solomon: We'll spend the rest of the lesson working on your focus.

MC: Yes, Master.

What is Mammon doing? Don't tell me he still hasn't gone back to the manor, and he's still around, wearing his wet, frozen clothes?

Solomon: Are you ready to focus now, or are you getting distracted by fantasies of a stripping Mammon?

H-huh?

What was that about a **stripping Mammon**?

He wouldn't, right...?

Before I can stop myself, I look around quickly.

Sure enough, Mammon is in the process of taking off his wet clothes...!

Urkh!

I cover my eyes with my hands.

Solomon: You need your hands for casting spells. You can't use them for shielding yourself from distractions. And aside from visual distractions, there are auditory ones, sensory ones, and many others.

Solomon: The goal of this lesson is to get you to the point where you're able to completely ignore all demonic distractions even while looking directly at them, and being subjected directly to their influence.

I uncover my eyes, and my gaze immediately falls upon Mammon, who is changing into swimming trunks.

MC: That's **impossible** —!

Solomon: If you develop even **a little bit** of resistance to demonic distractions as a result of our lesson, I will still consider it a success.

Solomon's expectations for me are pretty low, aren't they.

Well, I can't blame him for that. He knows me too well.

Solomon: In order to train your focus, we're going to need Mammon.

Sure enough, Mammon has drawn his attention!

At this moment, Mammon approaches us, wearing swimming trunks.

Solomon gives him a friendly smile.

Solomon: What do you think, Mammon? Would you be willing to assist my apprentice during this lesson?

 **Assist**? Master, you just want to use Mammon as a **teaching prop**.

Mammon puffs out his chest.

Mammon: Of course I would! The Great Mammon is the finest demonic specimen, the famous model frequently featured on the cover of Devil Style, and the best distraction there is!

Can't argue with that. Especially when he's dressed like that. Or rather, undressed.

Solomon gives me a glance. I'm not sure what's showing on my face while I'm watching Mammon in his swimming trunks, but Solomon shakes his head.

Solomon: I think using Mammon in his full glory might be too intense for my apprentice to handle right away.

That's a shame. Wait, what do you mean by **full glory**?

Solomon: Let's try something milder, first.

Mammon: I could toss objects at ya while you're tryin' to fly?

Solomon: Excellent idea, Mammon. You're already being very useful.

Mammon: Ahahaha, of course I am! The Great Mammon is invaluable as an ally!

Mammon, you've been called **useful** by Solomon. This isn't something to celebrate. Please feel some apprehension.

Solomon: Perhaps I should invite you to our lessons as a regular guest.

Mammon: I don't mind!

Master, you want to turn Mammon into a **regular** teaching prop.

Solomon: Shall we get started?

MC: Before that...

MC: Mammon, how about you put some outerwear on now? The weather is freezing, and I don't want Lucifer to blame me for getting his favorite brother sick.

Mammon: If ya can endure it, then so can I!

MC: But I have Solomon protecting me. He's actively shielding me with his magic during our lessons, so I am pretty much invulnerable. A cold bath is nothing.

Mammon scowls.

Mammon: I'll be fine. Demons are tougher than you think.

Mammon, you're especially sensitive to cold. You're overestimating your own endurance.

Don't say I didn't warn you, afterwards.

The lesson continues.

I airstep over the pool, and take a few shaky steps across the water surface, while Mammon tosses colorful balls at me.

I dodge reflexively, and the balls fall into the pool, where they float.

???: Oooh, are you having a **pool party** here?

MC: !

I am startled by the voice, but manage to maintain my focus, this time. Only my right foot sinks slightly, my toes dipping into the icy water.

With a jolt, I correct the spell reflexively, restoring my floating position in the air.

Solomon: Well done!

Mammon: Asmo, what are ya doin' here?

Asmodeus shows up wearing a cute, pink bathing costume. He's holding a handful of very suspiciously-shaped inflatable pool toys.

Asmodeus: Same as you, Mammon. I live here. I can go and play by the pool if I want, can't I?

Asmodeus turns to Solomon, and his scowling expression changes into a pout.

Asmodeus: How mean of you not to invite me, Solomon! How could you invite Mammon to your lesson and not me? I'm obviously the best choice when you need a beautiful demon to serve as a distraction!

...Asmo, you've been listening in on our conversation.

I suppose Asmo has shown up after a delay because he's had a tough time choosing a perfect bathing costume.

Asmodeus: Let me join in!

Mammon: Ya don't need to join in, Asmo. I'm alone enough for this.

Asmodeus shows Mammon a murderous expression.

Asmodeus: That's for Solomon to decide, and not for you, Mammon.

Asmodeus turns to Solomon, and his homicidal expression turns into a cute smile.

Asmodeus: Tee-hee. What do you say, Solomon? The more the merrier, right?

Solomon nods thoughtfully.

Solomon: I don't mind, if you're sure about this, Asmodeus. We could use your help, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable.

Asmodeus: Solomon, you're so sweet! But I'm fine. I have a higher cold tolerance than Mammon, that's for sure. And besides...

Asmodeus glances at me.

Asmodeus: It wouldn't feel right for me, as a demon, to sit indoors dressed warmly, while my human is outside, enduring this bitter cold.

Asmodeus: Now, what are we doing? Playing with toys?

Asmodeus rummages through his pile of toys.

Asmodeus: Which one would be most fun...?

Asmodeus chooses an elongated inflatable toy.

Mammon: Don't even think about it, Asmo! Here, just throw balls.

Asmodeus: Oooh, **balls**. (nod) So that's what you've been playing with.

Asmodeus: How bold of you, Mammon.

Mammon: Guh, get your mind out of the gutter —!

Mammon releases his hold on the balls he's holding, and they bounce all over the floor.

Asmodeus: It looks like you just lost your balls, Mammon.

Asmodeus: I guess that only leaves **my toys**.

Mammon: **Everythin** ' was fine until ya showed up!

Asmodeus: I am here to take this game to the next level, since you **lack the balls** to do so, Mammon.

Mammon: SHADDUP!

Mammon picks up his balls and starts throwing them at Asmodeus, who retaliates with his toys.

Good, they're not paying attention to me, for now. I better take advantage of their momentary distraction. Time to practice my airsteps in peace...!

At this moment, Beelzebub shows up.

And he's wearing **absolutely nothing**.

MC: (eyes widen)

For a moment, I forget all about the spell I was supposed to maintain. I only come to my senses at the sinking sensation under my feet.

MC: Woops.

I plunge into the pool.

SPLASH.

Solomon: Uh-uh.

Mammon: Beel, what are ya doin'?! Why are ya **naked**?

Beelzebub's voice sounds in response, as calm as ever.

Beelzebub: Asmo told me that we're having a pool party, and the dress code is **nude**.

Mammon: Asmo, ya idiot! Ya invited more people over!

Asmodeus: You're the idiot, Mammon! Did you think you could have a party all by yourself?

Beelzebub: Odd. Why are you both wearing swimsuits? I thought the dress code was **nude**.

Beel, you don't have to say that twice!

Solomon: Beelzebub, are you not bothered by the cold weather?

Beelzebub: Is it really all that cold? It feels pleasantly warm. The temperatures in the human realm can't compare to those in the Devildom.

Beelzebub: Although I suppose a human like you would find it cold, Solomon.

Beel, your brothers are shivering, too. You're just too tough.

Beelzebub: I like ice swimming. I think I'll swim a few laps in this pool.

No way?!

MC: (blub, blub!)

No, Beel, don't come over here! I'm trying to focus, and at least both Mammon and Asmo keep away from the pool where I can do so!

???: Beel, go back into the house, and don't come out until you have some underwear on.

Beelzebub: But, Lucifer —

Lucifer: No arguments.

Lucifer is here?

I... wonder what he's wearing?

Solomon teleports me out of the pool to his side again, and I immediately look for Lucifer.

To my immense disappointment, Lucifer doesn't look any different from usual. He's got his human world clothes on.

It's just, for some reason, he took all outerwear off, and he's wearing only a thin shirt and trousers, not really suitable for this cold season outdoors.

Ugh, he still looks **really good** in those...!

Meanwhile, Beelzebub grudgingly turns around, and plods back to the manor. Slowly.

He's **really** taking his time.

Asmodeus: Not bad, Beel, your back view is just as distracting as the front oneomph —!

Mammon hits Asmodeus in the face with an inflatable ball.

Asmodeus: Mammon, you **eyesore**! My precious face!

Asmodeus' expression contorts with rage.

Mammon: Who are ya callin' eyesore? ...Wait, what are ya doin' with that HUGE rubber duck, Asmo?

Asmodeus: I'm going to use it to push you into the pool!

Mammon: Woah, don't swing that duck around, it's dangerous! It's seriously HUGE! Stay away —!

Mammon and Asmodeus are running circles around the pool, Asmodeus slowed down by carrying a rubber duck which is absolutely enormous. Just looking at them makes my head spin. How are they so energetic in this cold?

Solomon: Lucifer, you're not here to join our lesson, are you? Judging by your attire, that doesn't seem to be the case...

Lucifer: I'm here to be a lifeguard. And to keep an eye on my unruly brothers, so that they don't disrupt your lesson too much.

Without waiting for an invitation, Lucifer takes a seat by the pool.

Solomon regards my shivering appearance, and he uses a drying spell on me.

Solomon: It looks like you're having an unpleasant time here, by this pool.

You mean to say, **inside** of it.

Solomon: All those wonderful memories that caused you to daydream earlier might end up completely overwritten by this miserable experience, just like that.

Solomon: You'll think of this pool, and you'll remember only the icy chill from it.

Solomon: Wouldn't that be **such a loss**?

MC: ...

Master, your true intentions are showing through your pleasant smile. Is it really okay?

Just how many layers of intentions do you have?

Solomon: Let's try again.

I step on air again, and it's much easier, this time. I'm getting more stable on my feet.

Solomon: (nod) Now, walk to the middle of the pool and back.

I begin staggering towards the center of the pool.

???: **Normies**.

MC: ...

This time, I don't even stumble. I manage to maintain my spell.

Solomon: Excellent. Keep going!

As I move forward, I glance up to see Leviathan, who is completely bundled up in winter clothes. He's regarding the frolicking Asmodeus and Mammon with a blazing gaze.

Solomon: Leviathan, are you here to watch our lesson?

Leviathan: That's right. I'm just here to watch these normies, who are foolishly showing off their perfect bodies by running around half-naked in this freezing weather.

Leviathan: When they end up catching a cold as a result of this, and they'll be sneezing and having a runny nose, they won't look so attractive anymore.

Leviathan: That's when I'll have the last laugh.

Leviathan laughs ominously.

Abruptly, he cuts off his laughter, and starts muttering darkly under his breath.

Leviathan: Why, **why** did I decide to wait until summer before starting on my workout regime? I'm not in any shape to show off my body right now! I thought I still had time to work on it!

Leviathan: I was sure **the beach event** wouldn't be due until late summer, so how come it's suddenly happening now, on the first day of spring? There is still snow everywhere, how does it even make any sense? I'm not ready!

Leviathan: But apparently, some demons are **always ready** for a beach event, and they stay in shape **all year round**. I'm surrounded by models and athletes and glamorous skincare enthusiasts, how is a humble otaku supposed to compete? This is **so not fair**.

Accompanied by Leviathan's disconcerting mutters, I make my way to the center of the pool, then turn around.

Solomon: If you can return without falling into the pool, I will give you a passing grade for this lesson.

MC: !

I'm feeling more confident in my focus now. All right, let's make it happen!

I start air-walking back towards Solomon, who's standing by the pool.

Leviathan: ...And this bone-chilling cold! You can either look good or feel warm — you can't have both!

???: Can't you?

MC: !

Satan: Because I can. It's easy.

Satan shows up by the pool. He is wearing swim briefs and sandals and nothing else.

But he doesn't look cold at all. Around him, the air visibly shimmers and wavers.

Mammon: ...! Satan, how come you look so **warm**?

Satan: Because I am. I have a temperature regulation spell around me, which warms the air in my vicinity.

Leviathan: ...

Lucifer: As expected from you, Satan.

Lucifer: This level of competence is a bare minimum I came to expect from my brother.

Satan: I don't need a compliment from you.

Solomon: Satan, are you here to join our lesson?

Satan: I'm here to be a lifeguard.

Satan takes a seat opposite Lucifer.

Satan: Obviously, you can't do that, Lucifer, since you're fully dressed.

Lucifer: You can perform the duties of a lifeguard without diving into the pool. After all, this is what Solomon has been doing, so far.

Satan: Yes, I can. But why would I?

I am almost back to my starting point. Just a little more...

Mammon: Satan, lemme inside that heatin' bubble of yours!

Asmodeus: Hold it, Mammon! I want to warm myself next to Satan first!

Asmodeus lunges forward and grabs Mammon by his swimming trunks from behind.

Mammon: Wha —? No, don't — !

TUG.

Asmodeus pulls Mammon's swimming trunks down.

Mammon: D'AAAAAH!

Gah...?!

My flying spell crumbles, and I fall into the pool.

SPLASH.

The icy water closes above my head.

I look up. Through the shimmering water surface, I can see Solomon's smile, pleasant and icy cold.

Solomon: Uh-uh. And you were **so close**.

MC: (blub...)

Meanwhile, Asmodeus overtakes Mammon, who is hobbled by his trunks, and launches himself at Satan.

Asmodeus: Satan, you're so warm! Let me stay like this for a while.

Satan: Don't cling so closely, Asmo. The warming spell will work as long as you simply stand near me. And you don't have to wrap your legs around me, either —!

Asmodeus: My whole body is cold, and that includes my legs! I need you to save me from this deadly chill by sharing your body warmth with me. You wouldn't refuse to save your little brother's life, would you? This is your duty as a lifeguard!

Lucifer: Solomon, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and pull your apprentice out.

I don't want to get out. Let me swim in here some more. I'm already used to the cold water temperature, but I can't face Solomon so soon after my failure...

By this point, I think I've spent more time in the pool than above it. What was the incantation again? Maybe I should change it to adapt to my situation. I am a jellyfish, I am a carp, I am a koi...

By the way. Mammon, aren't you going to put your trunks back on?

Leviathan: Gaaah! Mammon, you EYESORE!

All of a sudden, Leviathan runs up to Mammon, and kicks him in the butt, sending him flying into the pool.

Mammon: Eeek!

Mammon plunges into the water. His trunks are left lying next to the pool.

I, I am in the same pool with Mammon in his full glory!

Instantly, there is a tug of a teleportation spell, and I find myself sprawled on the floor at Solomon's feet.

Ugh... I can't even look at Solomon...

Solomon: I'll give you one last chance to get a passing grade.

I perk up immediately and beam at him.

MC: Really?! Thank you, Master!

Solomon uses his drying spell on me.

Solomon: Take a short break.

I plop down on the floor and enter a state of recovery.

Mammon climbs out of the pool in his birthday suit, shivering.

Don't look... meditate...

Mammon: S-Satan —!

Mammon stumbles towards Satan, his hands outstretched, icy water dripping down from him.

Satan: ...! Oi, no, Mammon, don't come here — KYAAAK!

Mammon is clinging to Satan.

Satan: Mammon, you cold wet fish, you're COLD, get off me! GET OFF ME! Your hands are like ICE!

Mammon: But Satan, you're so WARM — you feel so good I could cry!

Satan: Don't drip your tears and snot all over me — and at least put your TRUNKS back on —!

Belphegor: Dibs on Satan's back.

Belphegor appears out of nowhere, and he hugs Satan from behind.

Belphegor: Mmm, Satan, you really do feel good. You're like a cozy, warm electric blanket. I want to sleep on your back.

Satan: Oi, all of you — stop using me as a heater to warm yourself at!

Lucifer: It's too bad, Satan.

Lucifer: Looks like you've miscalculated, and your plans didn't work out.

Satan tries to reply, but his voice is muffled because of his brothers clinging to him from all sides.

???: Hello? Is anyone home?

It's Simeon. He's sensibly dressed for cold weather, and he's holding a thermos.

Simeon: I rang the bell, but nobody answered.

Solomon: Are you here to see Asmodeus, Simeon?

Simeon: In a way.

Simeon: I heard something very strange about a **pool party** from Asmodeus. But I know that this manor has an **outdoor pool**.

Simeon: It's been bothering me, so I came by to check on all of you. And, sure enough...

Simeon: You're really all here. Having a pool party. In this season.

I can tell by Simeon's tone that he is flabbergasted by the lunacy of Serenity Manor.

Lucifer: Well, as you can see, Simeon, there really is a pool party here.

Lucifer: If all you wanted to do was to confirm this, you can go back.

Simeon: Actually, there is something else.

Simeon holds out his thermos.

Simeon: Just in case, I brought some freshly brewed coffee, so if anyone wants to have a cup —

Asmodeus: Oh, me, me! I'd like a cup. Simeon, you're an angel!

Simeon: I know I am, Asmodeus.

Mammon: Simeon, you're our savior!

Simeon: I wouldn't go as far as to say that... But you really look like you could use a cup of hot coffee, Mammon. Why don't you at least put some underwear on?

Lucifer: Good idea. Mammon, here are your trunks. And you can have my coat.

Against his wishes, Mammon is magically forced into his trunks and into Lucifer's coat too.

Belphegor: Simeon, I want a cup too. It might help me stay awake.

Satan: All of you, if you want to drink your coffee — get OFF me first!

???: Simeon, how COULD you?!

Simeon: ! Luke? What are you doing here?

Sure enough, it's Luke, out of breath, his face flushed with anger. He looks like he rushed out of the door of the cafe still in his work clothes, and he ran all the way here.

Luke: How could you leave me behind?!

Simeon: ...I only stepped out for a brief moment. I told you I'd be back soon. You didn't have to follow me —

Luke: When you said that something URGENT came up, I thought Michael summoned you on an **urgent mission**!

Luke: But it turns out that you secretly sneaked out to attend a **sinful demonic gathering**!

Simeon: ...

Leviathan: Busted, lol.

Luke: It's fortunate that I realized something was wrong in time. Now that I'm here, I won't let these demons do anything to you. I am here to protect you, Simeon!

Luke brandishes a glowing bottle.

Simeon: Wait. Isn't that —?

Luke: Holy water!

Simeon: ...Where did you get that?

Luke: I practiced hard by myself, and I was finally able to bless it!

Luke: This amount should be enough to **purify this whole pool**.

Luke: Once this is done, any demon who dares to step a foot into the pool will be immediately **blessed** and **exorcised**.

Simeon: Luke, why don't you give this dangerous object to me? I'll keep it for you.

Swiftly, Simeon snatches the bottle of holy water out of Luke's hands.

Luke: !

Simeon: Everyone is chilled from the outdoor pool party, and I'm sure they would love to eat something warm when they're done.

Simeon: Why don't we go and cook something for everyone?

Luke: But...

Luke glances uncertainly in Solomon's direction.

Solomon: A lunch after lesson would be great.

MC: I want to eat a warm pie.

Luke: ...All right.

In the blink of an eye, Simeon whisk Luke away to the manor's kitchen.

Solomon: Let's resume our lesson.

Solomon: This time, I want you to try **flying**.

MC: !

Solomon: Are you nervous?

MC: With you here, how could I be nervous?

MC: I can't wait to fly!

I push off the floor, and then I push off the air, moving up.

A strange sensation envelops me. It's like the air itself supports me.

Solomon: You're doing well. Move higher.

I airstep upwards. It's like walking up the ladder.

Solomon: A little higher... That's enough.

I am hovering in the air, ten feet above the pool surface.

There is total silence. All eyes are on me.

Solomon: Fly across the pool. But this time, don't move your feet.

I flap my arms, trying to propel myself sideways. My body starts floating in unstable, shaky bursts.

Solomon: Don't try to move physically. Fly with a mental expression with your will.

I let my arms fall, and try to float with a mental push, but I can only sway on the spot.

Asmodeus: Solomon, don't you think you're being too demanding? Mentally guided flight is very advanced. For a novice, this much is already good enough —

Solomon: Be quiet, Asmodeus! If you can't stay quiet, you should leave this pool!

Asmodeus: !

Haha. Asmo earned himself a rare outburst from Solomon. For some reason, this puts me into a good mood.

At first, Solomon wanted to distract me, but now he doesn't want anyone to interrupt our lesson. That must mean I'm improving. If he felt that this lesson was a waste of his time and effort, then surely he wouldn't have become emotionally invested in teaching me.

I glance down, at the pool surface. I don't have to worry about injuries, falling from this height. But at the same time, I don't want to plunge into the icy water again, so I have a motive to stay up in the air. It's a nice balance...

Solomon has really put a lot of thought into this. I can't let him down.

MC: Don't worry, Asmo. Just sit back and watch me.

Asmodeus: Tee-hee. All right, darling, I will!

Satan: Oi, Asmo, don't literally sit back on my lap! And don't **wriggle** when you're sitting here —!

Asmodeus: That wasn't me, that was Mammon.

Mammon: Wha? No, I'm here. I've got Satan's arm and leg. That must be Belphie who wriggled.

Belphegor: No, I'm sleeping on Satan's back.

Satan: I don't care whose arm or leg is where — just stop clinging to me, ALL OF YOU!

Asmodeus, Mammon, and Belphegor: No way, you're our heater!

_I am a dragonfly, I am a bat, I am a wild goose._

I focus, envisioning myself as a dragonfly moving across the pool.

W-whoa, I just moved! I'm **flying**!

I'm flying in a steady, floating motion across the pool. And it feels amazing.

MC: Master, look, I'M FLYING!

Solomon: Yes, just like that... Keep going!

At this moment, Beelzebub shows up, wearing nothing but a **thong**.

MC: ...

I didn't expect him to show up again, not to mention his odd choice of swimwear. The combined surprise factor of it is enough to halt my progress. For a moment, I spin in the air.

Solomon: Focus!

MC: Y-yes...!

I try to get my spinning under control.

Asmodeus: Ahahaha, Beel, you really put it on!

Mammon: Haha, Beel, what the heck are ya wearin'?

Beelzebub: Does it look strange on me? Asmodeus said that the new dress code for the pool party is **thongs**.

Beelzebub: But I didn't have any thongs in my wardrobe, so I borrowed Asmo's. However, his thong didn't fit me, so I ended up ripping it.

Beel, please don't say anything else. You're not helping my focus at all.

Beelzebub: I'm sorry, Asmo. Here, I bought you a new one. And here is the one that I ripped. It can't be fixed, can it?

Asmodeus: Ahahaha, it's okay, Beel, thongs are meant to be ripped!

Beelzebub: Really? That makes me feel better.

Mammon: Whoa, look at the remains of Asmo's thong. Ya really ripped it into shreds!

Beelzebub: I ended up having to order a thong in my size from Akuzon. That's why it took me so long to change.

Asmodeus: Beel, you look good! Not as good as me, of course, but then again, nobody looks as good as me, so I shouldn't compare. Mind if I take a picture?

Beelzebub: I don't mind, but why does no one else wear thongs?

Beelzebub: Especially you, Lucifer. You're fully clothed.

The mental image of Lucifer wearing a thong bursts, uninvited, into my mind. For a moment, I almost lose control of my spell.

Solomon: Don't let yourself get distracted! Stay on track.

Solomon's voice brings me to my senses. I regain control of the flying spell.

Leviathan: Beel, you've been misled by Asmo. There is no dress code.

Beelzebub: Really?

Lucifer: Well, there wasn't. But now that the angels are here, this pool party needs to become more virtuous.

Lucifer: Beel, go back inside and don't come out until you're decent.

Beelzebub: But, Lucifer —

Lucifer: No buts.

Asmodeus: Awww, no butts is no fun.

Lucifer: Belphie, go help him. Make sure he doesn't listen to any more of Asmo's nonsense. Unless he's properly dressed, don't let him out of his room.

Belphegor: Come on, Beel. You can borrow my swimming trunks if you want.

Beelzebub: Yours won't fit me either, Belphie.

Belphegor: Not another word.

Beelzebub leaves, accompanied by Belphegor. With the exit of a thong-wearing Beelzebub, the atmosphere abruptly becomes more virtuous by several degrees.

I manage to stabilize my spinning, and I resume my flight across the pool.

Satan: Whew, at least Belphie got off me. Finally, I have more room to breathe!

Mammon: Dibs on Satan's back!

Asmodeus: Then I'll take the front!

Satan: Guh — both of you — don't cling to me like octopi —!

???: Oh, what a lively pool party!

???: But how come nobody invited **me**?

All: !

Lucifer: D-Diavolo?

Lucifer jumps to his feet.

W-what?

**Diavolo is here?**

Before I can stop myself, I turn to look.

Solomon: ...

As I turn, there is a flash of light, and Diavolo's outfit transforms into a swimsuit.

Diavolo: Barbatos, I'm going for a swim.

Barbatos: Yes, Young Master.

Don't just say **yes**! Slow down, I'm yet to recover from the shock of Diavolo's appearance —!

Diavolo dives into the pool.

SPLASH.

Immediately, he swims right along the course I've taken.

My mind is a mess. How could Diavolo be here, right in this pool? Just earlier today, I was thinking of him, and now he's here. And he's even in his **swimwear**!

I am struggling to regain my composure. Diavolo sends a shower of splashes at me as he swims by.

MC: !!

I receive a shock as the icy cold splashes come in contact with my bare skin.

He... he really is here.

My mind goes blank, and my hold on the flying spell slips for a moment. I flap my arms frantically as I wobble in the air.

I can feel Solomon watching me. I need to do **something** , or else it's game over!

Unable to continue my flight, and barely clinging to my unraveling spell, I make a last-ditch effort to gather my wits.

Should I try conversation?

And by conversation, I mean **pleading for mercy**.

MC: D-Diavolo, please... I'm trying to **focus**... If you must swim here, can you do it **a little later**?

Diavolo: This is so much fun. To think that you'd be so distracted just by a few splashes.

He splashes me again.

Ugh —!

The splashes are not the problem — it's **you**! I can't focus in your presence! Not **under these circumstances**.

Diavolo has completely ignored my plea. I turn to Barbatos.

MC: B-Barbatos...

Barbatos: Yes, how can I help?

MC: Get Diavolo out of here! He's going to freeze in this water!

Barbatos: Not to worry, I already gave Young Master a cold-resistance concoction. No matter how cold the water in the pool is, it will be like a pleasant warm bath to him.

They sure came prepared...

Diavolo picks up one of the balls floating in the pool.

Diavolo: How's that for a distraction?

Diavolo tosses the ball at me.

I catch it reflexively. Gripping the ball in my hand, I stare at it.

I should try and renew my flying spell, but I can no longer remember the incantation.

I am a dragonfly lost in a tempest. I am a bat drawn into a snowstorm. I am a wild goose caught in a whirlwind from which there is no escape.

My flying spell is unravelling at the seams.

The memories of this pool, both past and present, merge together at this moment, sealing around my heart, entwining around my soul, captivating me, and becoming my cage.

I turn my head, and meet Solomon's eyes.

I'm sorry, Master. I'm always failing you like this.

But there's no hope for me to fly when Diavolo is here. I can only fall.

The flying spell shatters around me, and I plummet into the pool.

I can't hear the splash. I feel strange. The icy water fails to cool me and clear my head. It's like the threads of the spell I've been clutching onto have snapped and sunk into my flesh.

This must be the recoil from a failed spell, wreaking metaphysical havoc in my body, a sensation indistinguishable from that of a physical shock or emotional turmoil.

I am completely dazed.

Faintly, I can hear Leviathan yelling.

Leviathan: Enough! I can't bear watching these normies anymore!

Leviathan: O fiend of water, creature of jealousy...

Lucifer: Wait, Levi, don't —

Leviathan: Come forth, Lotan...!

**— SPLASH —**

This splash, I can feel rather than hear. The water spills out of the pool, flooding the location. I am tossed in the waves, helpless.

Someone's arms wrap around me securely, and the spinning stops. Through the roar of water, I can hear someone calling my name.

It's Diavolo's voice.

Diavolo is holding me in his arms.

The moment I realize that, I can't feel the icy cold water anymore. The pool becomes as hot as a sauna.

I... don't think I'm imagining this. I feel really **hot**. Perhaps this is a spell, like Satan's.

Or perhaps I've had too much excitement during this lesson, because the world dims around me.

Abruptly, my consciousness returns to me.

Solomon: — nothing to worry about, just a recoil from a failed spell. The best way to increase your magical control is to try and operate a complex spell until it completely unravels.

Solomon: You won't be able to get where you want to be without pushing your limits from time to time.

My control... I know this is what gives Solomon the most trouble. My control, and not my focus, is the main hurdle on my path as a sorcerer.

Solomon wants to unravel the restrictions upon my power, since they tend to go haywire and cause me harm, but not before my control has reached the point where my existence does not present a risk.

He's been trying to find a solution for it... Perhaps he finally came up with something that works.

Solomon: The effects should fade in a few hours.

There is a gentle tinkling of a silver bell.

I know that sound. It's the alarm on Solomon's D.D.D.

A spell washes over me, and I feel my energy restore a little.

I open my eyes.

Solomon has evoked a dimensional rift. He's planning to return home the short way.

Solomon: That concludes our lesson. Don't forget to do your tasks, and —

Solomon glances back at me, as I'm lying in Diavolo's arms, dazed and without any strength.

Solomon: — I'll see you in our next lesson.


End file.
